


How to fall in love

by barefootmemories



Series: How To... [1]
Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:57:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2468978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barefootmemories/pseuds/barefootmemories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It only takes a split second, the morning sun and Gwangsoo’s peacefully sleeping face for Kim Jongkook to fall in love…</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to fall in love

**Author's Note:**

> So, my first attempt at a kooksoo fanfic! I hope that whoever reads this likes it! And well, this will probably become a small series of one-shots from different point of views, so yeah… that’s about it!

Jongkook woke up to find himself entangled in long limbs, even breathing from the person next to him grazing the top of his head, making his hair move ever so little, and comfortably warm because of the shared body heat. He blinked a few times to get the tiredness out of his eyes while trying to figure out where exactly he was, since the creamy white walls and bedspread didn’t match those he had at home.

It took him a moment to gather his sleepy thoughts properly, but he soon remembered having followed Gwangsoo home the night before after they finished up their Running Man filming. They had eaten dinner together and talked about everything under the sun, watching re-runs of Running Man on the TV in Gwangsoo's bedroom and laughing at themselves until they both had passed out of exhaustion from the day’s schedule. Like they always did ever since they had become good friends.

A small smile unconsciously graced his lips as he thought about the gangly young man who unexpectedly had become someone he relied on and trusted more than others, turning his head to look at him.

Jongkook wished he hadn’t.

Although even if he hadn’t, it might not have mattered in the long run anyway. But he wished he could have kept things uncomplicated – unknown – for just a little while longer. However, when his eyes fell upon the sleeping face of Gwangsoo, he realized it would have been inevitable, as he felt his heart stutter and his breath catch in an emotion he knew he shouldn’t be feeling for the younger man.

It wasn’t that the other looked stunning or more beautiful than usual – quite the contrary, he looked more normal than ever. He was sleeping soundly with his soft-looking lips slightly parted, on the verge of snoring; his now curly hair was a mess on the pillow and his shirt had rode up during the night to expose his pale stomach, gently rising and falling with his breaths.

And something with this entire scene made Jongkook just want to hug him tightly, kiss him, laugh, cry, scream and pull his hair all at the same time, a painful clenching in his chest making itself known.

For a moment, he couldn’t take his eyes off of the younger man and lay staring at him in wonder, feeling all sorts of emotions tumble through him. It was funny really, how it took just a split second, the morning sun and Gwangsoo’s peacefully sleeping face to make him fall in love without even managing to think first. But he guessed that’s how it worked sometimes.

He raised one of his hands, almost unconsciously, to let his fingertips graze lightly against the other’s cheekbone, following its outline to his nose and then moving down to his lips, light as a feather, scared the other would wake up.

The younger shifted then, a small wrinkle appearing one his nose, and Jongkook’s heart flew up his throat. He quickly pulled his hand back and watched him for a few horrified seconds before concluding that he was still very much asleep. Then he sighed and gently untangled himself from the other’s arms and legs, quietly making his way out to the kitchen for something else to do instead of getting stuck staring at what now appeared to be his love interest.

He was on his third glass of water – since he didn’t really feel like rummaging through Gwangsoo’s food storage, especially with his scattered confused thoughts – when the door to the bedroom opened again and a sleepy Gwangsoo dragged himself over to the kitchen. He smiled a full, toothy smile, the one that made his eyes disappear, when he saw Jongkook by his kitchen table, half-full glass in hand.

“G’morning, Hyung,” he mumbled as he went over to the fridge.

Jongkook just nodded, too busy trying to calm his erratically beating heart and keep a straight face to come up with an answer. That smile had just sent his insides on a trip to fluffy land and he wasn’t so sure he appreciated the feeling. Although Gwangsoo's effortless smiles had always made him feel warm and happy, this was the first time he was feeling it because of love and he didn’t think the younger would react very positively if he knew.

He let out a deep sigh, making Gwangsoo look at him from behind the open refrigerator door with a small frown.

“Hyung, is everything all-right?” he asked.

Jongkook managed a smile at him, his heart beating painfully against his ribcage. “Yes, it is… just hungry.”

The younger grinned at that and pulled out some leftover rice and stew. “Good thing I have food over from yesterday then!” he said cheerily and Jongkook couldn’t help chuckling.

As they started eating and Gwangsoo continued babbling away like their conversation from yesterday night had never stopped, he made an oath to himself that if this feeling of love really was genuine; he would one day tell his younger friend. He wanted to be honest and open, even if it risked him losing one of the people who brightened up his days.

However, a small part of him hoped that that time would never come. That this was just a passing misunderstanding of his own feelings and that he would soon go back to… well, not being in love.


End file.
